Save The Last Dance
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Save the last dance for me... SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 2X09


**Title: **Save The Last Dance  
**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto  
**SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 2x09 - SOMETHING BORROWED.**

x

His footsteps echoed against the walls as he slid into the office. Jack didn't lift his head, nor give any indication that he knew Ianto was there. He just continued to stare at the pictures in front of him with an affectionate smile on his face.

Ianto stopped when he was stood directly behind Jack and leaned over to look at the various photographs that were scattered across the desk. Many were faded and yellowing and there were several pictures where the images were brown, indicating their age.

Jack lifted the picture in his hand and Ianto carefully slid the paper from his lover's fingers. The subject of the photograph could easily have been mistaken for Jack's Grandparents, but Ianto had already been privy to Jack's personal photography collection and knew that the two people were Jack and Henrietta Harkness.

She had been young, only twenty two when they married and Ianto knew they had experienced two and a half years of marriage before she fell ill and Jack was forced to watch her health deteriorate before his eyes. Six months after catching the disease Jack had buried his first and (as far as Ianto knew) only wife in a small cemetery just outside of Dublin.

Ianto placed the photo on the desk and grasped Jack's hand in his own. "Dance with me," he whispered, pulling the Captain to his feet. At Gwen's wedding he had felt awkward about asking the other man to dance in public, but the feeling of being in Jack's arms had quickly chased those nerves out of the door.

Jack laughed when Ianto span him around before pulling him closer. "There's no music," he commented, sliding his hands up Ianto's arms to loop his arms around the other man's neck.

He rolled his eyes and rested his hands on Jack's hips, holding him against his own body. "Just close your eyes and image there is."

Behind Ianto's back, Jack flipped open his wristband and after pressing a few buttons, soft music started, seemingly flowing from the walls themselves. He grinned and gripped one of Ianto's hands in his own as they slowly began to move with the music.

Neither man spoke for a long time as they took a rare moment of peace to focus on each other and being together.

"It's going to be strange without Gwen for a while," Ianto whispered, resting his forehead against Jack's and looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, kissing Ianto softly before resting his head against the Welshman's shoulder. "Maybe we should take a vacation… It's not like we don't deserve one."

Ianto laughed and shook his head. "If I wasn't here for longer than a day, Torchwood Three would drown in paper work and unwashed coffee cups. Plus, everyone would die of dehydration."

A grin spread across Jack's face as he agreed. "Still, we should do something… special."

"Do you have anything in particular in mind, Sir?"

Jack swatted him lightly on the shoulder for calling him 'Sir' before he answered, "I don't know. You… Me… Champagne… A hotel room…" He raised his eyebrow at Ianto suggestively. He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Weddings remind me that I should try to do something romantic for the person I love every now and then."

"You're not going to propose to me, are you Jack?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Not yet," he whispered, burying his fingers in Ianto's hair. "That's more of a tenth date question." Their eyes met again and Jack murmured, "What do you say a weekend in the south of France?"

"Do you think Torchwood would cope without you?"

"I think they'd manage fine without both of us for a few days. Remember I've been to the future, the world doesn't end for another year or so," he joked, his eyes twinkling.

Ianto grinned and dipped Jack, holding him in place before swooping down and kissing him. "In that case…" he stood the other man upright once more, "I'd love to go on holiday with you, Captain." Jack grinned again and Ianto couldn't resist kissing the grin away. "And I love you too."


End file.
